


down the road

by starlinial



Series: xiuhan drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinial/pseuds/starlinial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok meets a strange guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Prompt #3](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/139980991742/prompt-3-posted-1046-am-pst-gmt-8) from [Daily XIuhanisms](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/)

The road seemed to go on forever, a never ending path of paved cement. Lush green trees framed the sides, casting shadows on the two lanes. Their branches and leaves arched over the path, creating a roof over the road. The area was deserted except for Minseok’s car that sped down the path. The entire place seemed like a scene out of story tale, a place too beautiful to be found on the Earth.

But Minseok wasn’t in the mood to admire the scenery. He was in a hurry to get to his destination, the big city where his sister’s wedding was taking place. He had promised his mother that he would arrive early to help set up his only sibling’s happy day. He didn’t want to face his mother if he couldn’t do so.

A sudden jolt stirred him out of his thoughts. The car had started shaking and shuddering, its speed decreasing bit by bit. Minseok tried pressing the brakes but they seemed to have stopped functioning. Pretty soon the car stuttered to a stop, halting at the side of the road.

Minseok stayed in the driver’s seat, confusion seeping into his mind. This car was pretty new; he had bought is only a couple months ago. He had even taken it to the auto shop before his trip to make sure everything was working properly. There was no reason for it to break down in the middle of the road.

Minseok tried to restart the ignition but it wouldn’t work. He tried again, but it remained the same. He then got out of the car, walking around it in a circle to look for damage. All the tires seemed fine, none of them deflating in any way. He looked underneath but everything seemed alright there. He went to the front and opened the lid to check on the engine, but it looked fine as well. Minseok was no mechanic but he couldn’t see anything that could be possibly wrong. The car had just stopped.

He was fiddling with the engine when a voice spoke up from behind him. “Do you need any help?”

Minseok whipped around, startled out of his inspection. He hadn’t thought that there were any people in this area. The only thing that was there were trees. But behind him stood a blond man, leaning against one of the trees with a curious look on his face.

“Who’re you?” Minseok asked, uncertainty lacing his voice.

The guy ignored his question, instead standing straight and walking towards him. “I can fix the vehicle for you,” he said confidently, a slight accent in his voice.

“Wait, what?” Minseok said in utter confusion, the man now standing next to him. “Where’d you even come from?”

“My home is in the forest,” he replied easily, gesturing towards where the trees got denser. “Well it was anyway. I left.” Then he pointed towards the car. “I can fix it.”

“Can you?” Minseok questioned, his brain still trying to catch up. “I’m not even sure what’s wrong with it.”

The man nodded. “Under one condition, though. You have to take me with you.”

Picking up a hitchhiker was _not_ a part of Minseok’s plans, and he didn’t want it to be. But weighing his options, he really had nothing else to do. He looked at the man suspiciously. “But I have no idea who you are! What makes you think I’m going to let a complete stranger ride along with me?” he said, his voice rising slightly.

The man didn’t seem fazed, only meeting his stare with a level look. Wait, were his eyes purple? “My name is Lu Han and I promise I mean no harm. Just take me wherever you are going and you can drop me off there. That’s all I want.”

Minseok was still doubtful, a dozen questions racing through his head, but something about the man had him loosening up. “But what makes you think you can fix it? There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong.”

The guy smiled. It was nice smile. “Trust me on this. Just go back to your seat and turn on the ignition when I tell you to.”

Minseok did as he was told, still not completely trusting the man, but he had nothing to lose. He didn’t think he did anyway. Besides, he really didn’t have any idea on how to fix the stupid car. He watched Lu Han work not really sure what the guy was doing. He seemed to be waving his hand over the engine while muttering under his breath, sometimes poking at some parts. Then, only a few minutes later, he called out to Minseok, telling him to start the car.

Minseok was dubious, but he complied. He turned the key, surprised to hear the engine coming to life, like there had been no problem in first place. He got out of the car and went towards Lu Han, who was closing the lid. “What was wrong with it?” Minseok asked.

“Oh just a couple parts out of alignment,” he said with an odd smile. “So, do we have a deal?”

Minseok wanted to say no, that letting a stranger come along with him would be dangerous. But the sympathetic side of him didn’t want to leave the guy alone. And he _had_ fixed Minseok’s car (Even though Minseok had no idea how or what was wrong with it in the first place). Besides, Minseok figured he could take him on if something happened. Lu Han didn’t look _that_ strong.

“Fine, you can come,” Minseok replied, slightly hesitant.

Lu Han grinned. “Great,” he said before turning around and walking towards the car with a joyful spring. He got into the shotgun seat, waving at Minseok through the window. Minseok sighed before following him into the car. What an odd guy.

He chanced a glance towards Lu Han while revving the engine. He looked young but something about him seemed much older. His blond was swept across his forehead. His vivid violet eyes gleamed in excitement, as if this was his first time getting on a car. His smooth skin was seemed to glow in the sun, pink lips trying to fight of an eager smile. He was handsome for sure, but something about him seemed so different.

“Are you human?” Minseok blurted out before he could stop himself. Lu Han stared at him and Minseok wanted to smack himself for asking such a stupid thing. Then, all of a sudden, the other man burst into laughter, body shaking in mirth. Minseok could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, a blush starting to appear.

“Well, there’s a good question,” Lu Han said, laughter dying down. He didn’t answer but instead asked, “Hey, what’s your name? You never mentioned it.”

“Minseok,” he replied, looking into his Lu Han’s eyes. They sparkled, seeming to hold a million secrets in their enchanting depth.

“Nice to meet you, Minseok,” he said with a mischievous smile. “Shall we get going?”

Minseok nodded, turning away from the strange man. He pushed down on the pedal, starting to drive and wondering what he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
